


Breakup

by Volleyball_Trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, idk this is the first time im posting to ao3 so, so were gonna find out what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyball_Trash/pseuds/Volleyball_Trash
Summary: It's been three years since Nathan started dating Rin. With each year Nathan grows more animated and expressive, Rin helping him the entire way. Every day was a new experience, something Nathan could learn from. As time passed he gained more emotions, most of them positive, like love and happiness. Until a new emotion started to claw its way up into Nathan's brain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> do i have any idea what im doing when im posting to this website? no
> 
> am i having fun? yes.
> 
> hotel? trivago

It's been three years since Nathan started dating Rin. With each year Nathan grows more animated and expressive, Rin helping him the entire way. Every day was a new experience, something Nathan could learn from. As time passed he gained more emotions, most of them positive, like love and happiness. Until a new emotion started to claw its way up into Nathan's brain.

Worry.

With every passing day, Nathan started to think about how truly immortal he was, and how Rin was very much not. He thought about how, one day, Rin would no longer be a part of this earth and he would be left alone without his other half. He thought about how he would have to watch the love of his life wither away into nothing as he stayed the same as the day he was built. Another new emotion bubbled to the surface.

Fear.

Fear that Rin would one day resent him, that he would never age, never die. He feared the day that he would have to go through his life without his boyfriend by his side. He feared the day where he would eventually breakdown, in the same manner as first he woke up, alone. The emotional turmoil going on inside of Nathan's head nearly short circuited him, taking so much energy just to go around in circles. He decided to confide in the eldest being he knew, hoping to clear up some of the fog in his thoughts.

Anno Domini was someone Nathan could never collect solid data on, the property manager never seemed to be quite the same person every time he saw him. Nathan thought he was the best he could go to about his troubles, feeling like the man had experienced something similar to what he was going through now. 

After a very long talk with Mr. Anno, Nathan was left with a slightly clearer head, but a heavier heart. Anno had told him about the countless lives he has lived, the loved ones he lost to the endless flow of time, and how every single one was worth the precious years they spent together. Nathan thought it was touching, that Mr. Anno held every one of those memories near and dear to his heart. But at the same time he felt conflicted, for the past 100 years he had Mr. Josiah by his side. Nathan didn't have that same luxury. As the negative feelings in his heart grew colder, he made his decision. 

That night Rin had made them dinner, one of his favorite meals back home in Japan. Although Nathan never had to eat, he still enjoyed the time he spent sharing meals with his lover. However, his nonexistent stomach was in knots and he couldn't help but just poke at the meal, mulling over what he would evidently have to say.

"Is everything alright Nate?" Rin asks, giving Nathan a concerned look. 

"I am okay,' Nathan paused, taking a small breath. 'There is something I would like to talk to you about." he set his utensil down on his plate and looked Rin directly in the eyes.

"I think we should break up." Rin's eyes widened with shock, his utensil clattering to the table as it slipped from his hand.

"Wha- what? Why?" Nathan looked away, his heart already broken seeing Rin's expression. 

"I think it would be better if you found someone who is, living, for lack of a better word." Yet another new emotion started to make itself known as the words left his mouth.

Sadness.

"What do you mean by that Nate? I thought we were happy. Did I do something wrong?" Rin's voice trembled slightly as he continued. "Nate I love you, please don't do this."

Nathan's vision started to blur after he heard that, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Damn you Dr. Salazar, for building me with working tear ducts. He thought as he quickly rubbed away at his eyes, the tears continued to fall. 

"You deserve someone you can grow old with Rin Mizushima! I can not watch you wither away before me! I do not want to go on without you. Knowing that you are no longer here, I do not think I could handle it!" he shouted before he buried his face in his hands, his emotions swirled as his brain tried to process everything. It was quiet for a moment, before he felt warm hands pull his hands away from his face.

"Nathan, sweetheart, look at me." he looked up, Rin was kneeling next to him where he sat, his face tear stained but a smile rested on his lips. "I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to go out with me, sure it might have taken me a little longer than most to realize that you were an android. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you.' Rin cupped Nathan's cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. 'And I will always love you, no matter how old I am or if I'm no longer here. I'm never leaving your side."

Nathan leaned into his hand, closing his eyes. the emotions running rampant started to clear, they were still there, but much quieter. "I love you too, I am sorry."

Rin let out a small chuckle and kissed Nathan lightly. " It's okay, we'll figure it out together. We have time."


End file.
